Feeling the Realization
by HpRaven89
Summary: Started after the dance, continued with a betrayal, and ended in realization... Beast BoyRaven some StarRob. Read and Review! HpRaven89 Updated Chapter 6 Pressure By Paramore
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Feeling the Realization

Chapter 1 – Intro to a task 

:: Ring, ring ::  
  
"Yo, someone answer the phone." Cyborg yelled from the couch.  
  
:: Ring, ring::  
  
"BB, go answer the phone." Cyborg told Beast Boy.  
  
"Dude, why me. You're just staying that so you can beat me." Beast Boy answered back.  
  
They were playing video games like always and no one wanted to get up and answer the phone.  
  
Robin yelled sarcastically as he was coming through the door of his room, "Don't come all at once! I'll get it."  
  
"Hello? Hey! What's up? Oh really! Let me ask the team." Robin was saying to whoever was on the phone.  
  
He put the phone down. "Titans, there's a teen club party in Jump City, not far from here, tomorrow night. Any of you up for it?" Robin said looking at them.  
  
"Yo, dawg, you know I'm always down for that." Cyborg said still staring at the screen.  
  
"Beast boy?" questioned Robin.  
  
BB paused the game and stared at him. "Your kidding me Robin, do you think I would miss a chance to meet a bunch of girls? No way!"  
  
Starfire answered before she was even asked, "Yes, Robin, it would be most pleasurable to dance around to pounding music until we are deaf."  
  
"Raven, what about you?" Robin asked.  
  
She took her amethyst eyes off her black book and looked over the top of it; it was as if she had just entered the room and she hadn't any idea what they were talking about even though she seemed to have been there the entire time.   
  
"What about me?" was the first thing she said.  
  
"The dance? I mean, you don't have to dance if you don't want to. Just come with us because we are your friends." Robin replied.  
  
This statement left Raven no choice but to say yes. She didn't want her answer to come out as a force so she said in her usual monotone voice, "Whatever."  
  
With this answer, Robin went back to the phone. "Speedy? The team agreed to go expect Raven who said whatever but that just means yes. Oh, okay! See you then, bye!"  
  
He hung up the phone and turned to the titans while saying, "Speedy says we should go to the mall to shop, since we probably we don't have anything else but our uniforms. He said it's not a formal party, its casual. In about an hour, we should leave. We'll split up. Us guys go together and the girls go together.  
  


Half an hour later, Raven was in her room meditating, but the only thing was that she couldn't concentrate. She didn't know what to buy for the dance. She thought, 'Since when do I care so much about a pointless party and what people think about my outfit?'  
  
Just then, someone knocked on Raven's cold metal door.  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
It was Starfire.  
  
"Yes, you can, just don't touch anything." Raven answered back.  
  
Starfire stepped in but was taken back by the darkness of the room. She thought, 'Well, this is not anything that I should not expect of Raven.'  
  
"What do you want, Starfire?"  
  
"I came here to ask if you are almost ready to journey to the mall of shopping."  
  
"Well, physically, yes but figuratively no." (A/N: I'm not sure if I used figuratively correct, but read on and you'll understand what I mean.)  
  
"Why figuratively?"  
  
"Because, to tell you the truth. I'm not sure what to buy and I don't like the mall. But since I have agreed to go to the dance, then I am left with no choice but to go to the mall anyways."  
  
"Oh, I understand your dilemma. I will help you choose what you should wear. See you later!"  
  
Starfire left her room and Raven said, "Why did I have to open my big mouth?"  
  


Not long after they had their conversation, everyone met up in the living room, ready to go shopping.  
  
"Dude, how are we getting there?" Beast boy asked.  
  
"Cyborg, if it's...." Robin was talking but was cut off mid sentence when Cyborg cut in and said.  
  
"It would be my pleasure!" Cyborg cut in.  
  
They went to the basement and got in Cyborg's car. They would have flied but were would they but the a shopping bags after?  
  
Cyborg whispered to Robin, "Get the front seat before Starfire does, I don't want her to touch anything."  
  
Robin saw Starfire waiting by the front door. He walked up to her and said, "Can you let me sit in front?"  
  
Star nodded and went to sit in the back; all googly eyed and with a lovey dovey smile on her face.  
  
When they got to the mall, the girls went one way and the guys the other way. They girls went down the escalator, passed the food court, and entered in the first clothing store they could find. This was a good thing for Raven because it was Hot Topic. The guys passed a store, passed the section were the food court could be seen from above and entered Against All Odds for guys. This was going to be the hardest thing they've ever done.  
  
****

**Thanx 4 reading this... sorry if it might be a bit short. Pleaz Review if u want me 2 continue.... actually jus review cuz if i say 4 me 2 continue and no 1 reviews then ill feel really bad. So just REVIEW anywayz! Love ya all! Valerie aka Raven **


	2. Chapter 2 Thoughts and Mushiness

**Finally, I thought I would never be able to write another chapter! Sorry, I've been so lazy and I have to write my Harry Potter Fan Fiction also! But Thanx for all the reviews!**

* * *

Feeling the Realization 

Chapter 2 Thoughts and Mushiness

(The Girls)

The girls stood in front of a rather dark store, perfect for Raven's style'. Raven casually stepped in admiring the view. A teenage boy, about the same age with a black shirt and jeans with colored hair and many piercings, walked up to them and said, "Welcome to Hot Topic, do you need assistance in anything particular?"

Raven answered, "No, we are just going to look around."

Starfire gave him a gaze and shuttered at his appearance because she wasn't used to seeing skaters.

"Raven, can we get out of here? I do not think this is the right place to look for an outfit for the party." Starfire said worrying that by the darkness of the area.

"Look Starfire, sorry. Just because this isn't your kind of store doesn't mean we have to leave right away." Raven answered.

"Perhaps, you stay here and I will look somewhere else. When I finish finding something and I will help you decide what you should buy. Then you will help me also decide." Starfire said, while waving to her and walking out of the store.

Raven walked around looking for something... there was many things of various colors. She decided to look for something black and/or purple. Raven was a very mysterious person but oddly she was very open with what she wore. A long-sleeved leotard and a cape. Besides, there was supposed to be a lot of people and it was going a warm night.  
  
Raven walked around trying to pick the best outfit. Maybe a skirt would be good, it's not like me but I don't care what others think.' She thought. She found an all-plaid purple skirt and decided not to take it because there was too much plaid. Then after much scavenging she finally found the perfect skirt. It was like a cheerleader one with the two colors but it was all black with slips of purple plaid. Now for a top. She thought some purple shirt because black would be too much. She found a tight purple colored shirt much like the plaid color, on the front it said, 'Got a problem', and on the back it said, Deal with it.' (A/N: I wasn't sure what to write but it does sounds Raven-ish) She wanted to add a small touch to the shirt so she got black fishnet to put under the shirt. For shoes, she got black thick-heeled boots with purple laces. She was about to look for jewelry (A/N: not jewelry like accessories: wristband, those jelly bracelets, etc.) when Starfire came back to check what Raven had chosen.

"Have you chosen what you wish to wear to the party yet, Raven?" spoke Starfire.

"Yea, pretty much!" Raven responded.

Starfire screeched and ran to the dressing rooms to wait for Raven to try on her outfit. Raven didn't even bother rushing, she just took her time and walked-like a normal person would-to the dressing rooms. Raven dressed up and before she went out she looked at herself in the mirror and she looked different, but it was a good different. The door creaked as she opened and before she stepped out she had heard a scream, running footsteps a loud thud, a groan, and again, running footsteps coming towards her (A/N: this of course was Starfire who screams, run, trips, groans, and runs again).

"Raven, that looks very nice!" 

"Thanks!"

The next thing that Starfire said struck Raven like an arrow and made her think about something that didn't come to her mind very often.

"I am sure Beast Boy will like it also."

"Beast Boy? What makes you mention him?" "I am sure others will like it also but Beast Boy will like it mostly." "But why, Beast Boy?" "I am certain that he likes you in a different manner than the rest of us." "In other words, like you and Robin feel about each other?" "No, Robin and me are just friends." 

Raven patted her shoulder while saying, "Yea, you just keep telling yourself that."

Raven walked back to change, bought some accessories for her outfit, paid for everything and walked out of the store with Starfire to go check her clothing even if Raven wasn't much into Starfire's style' both not mentioning the subject again. Though Raven didn't know that it would come back to plague her mind in the future.

* * *

(The Guys) 

The guys walked into the store and it was playing some Rap music (A/N: I'm thinking 50 Cent or D-12... I like D-12 better but who cares you picture your own music). They looked around for shirts or pants. Beast Boy wasn't really sure what color jeans he would get. A dark blue denim color would be nice. He saw many green shirts and wanted to pick all of them until Cyborg made a comment.

"Beast Boy, try staying away from the greens... if you're any more green we probably won't be able to see you anymore."

He has a point there.' Beast Boy thought. Blue doesn't really look nice with my unusual skin tone... Black... no... Red, no because Cyborg will probably compare me to a Christmas Tree. '

"Do you need any help?'' a voice interrupted.

He turned around and someone who worked in the store was asking him if he needed any help. It was a young lady around her twenties and it reminded him of a very pretty someone he knew.

"Yes, maybe you can. I trying to find a shirt that would look good with these jeans and on me because I can't find anything good for my skin color."

She walked around the store looking for something and Beast Boy followed. I know who she reminds me of... Raven.' The lady looked nothing like Raven though when he looked at her, he thought of Raven. Or was he just thinking about Raven, even if the girl looked like Raven or not? Why would I think of Raven if I'm not really with her?'

He hadn't noticed that he was still following the lady at the store. He almost bumped into her.

"Here's a good shirt. Is this good enough for you?"

"Yea, I think so. Thanks!"

He look at the shirt she had chosen. It was a sea foam green color and it said Sean John (A/N: yea that's a company.... its the only idea you get when a billion guys at skool either wear.... plain color shirts, Sean John shirts, or basketball jerseys) in a violet color in the back of it. He put his fingers on the letter and felt them. It reminded him of her... Raven.

"Are you sure that's not a coincidence?" Cyborg questioned.

"What are you talking about?'' Beast Boy responded.

Robin joined in by saying, "You're thinking about her, aren't you?"

Beast Boy took a while to answer and in his best lying voice said, "NO, no! Why do you think that?"

Cyborg yelled, "You're just like Robin. Of course you are thinking about her. How would know who we are talking about if we didn't even say it?" Cyborg walked away.

"What do you mean by just like Robin, Cyborg?" Robin retorted.

"He means, you think about Starfire all the time. You're the leader of the team and you can't even tell a girl how you feel about them? That's very sad once you think about it." BB said.

"At least, I'm not the one who gets dissed by the girl that they like." Robin said.

Robin had made some sense. Raven would never like me. She has never said anything nice about me. When I realized that everything she said about me was never a nice comment, I lost all faith and hope of Raven liking me.' BB thought.

He walked over to look at the shoes. There was Phat Farms, Nikes, Tims (Timberlands), and K-Swiss. Boots... that could be uncomfortable at a dance...K-Swiss... no (A/N: I hate k-Swiss they are ugly... no offense to anyone who wears them... my friend does... but I don't like them). So it was down to Nikes or Phat Farms. He then asked both Cyborg and Robin what they thought he should get. They said that they were getting Nikes. So Beast Boy decided on getting black high-top air Nikes.

Beast Boy walked over to the dressing room to try on his outfit and looked in the mirror. He thought, Raven can't miss this outfit.'

They paid for there belongings and walked out of the store (A/N: who care what everyone else bought... they really aren't the main characters here...). They looked at the clock and realized that they still had 20 minutes until they met up with the girls. They decided to go to the video game store with the remaining time that they had left over.

At the top of the hour, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy met up with Raven and Starfire.

"Are you guys hungry?" Robin asked.

They nodded their heads in reply and walked towards the Food Court where they all chose what they wished to eat. When they finished, they placed their stuff in the trunk of the T-Car and drove home to get a good night sleep to be pumped up and party all night long.

* * *

(A/N: I would leave it here but it throw off my calculations of what happens in the next chapter.... there still is a little more.. left... they are getting ready for the party now...)

* * *

"Titans, we have one hour before we leave. We've better start getting ready." Robin suggested. 

They all went their separate ways to go into their rooms. As Beast Boy got ready, he thought about what Raven was going to wear because they have never seen each other in anything other than their uniforms. Little did Beast Boy know, that not very far from where he was standing someone was thinking the same thing. Raven couldn't wait to see how handsome Beast Boy looked in his outfit. As much as she didn't even want to admit she was thinking it, she was and it was bothering her that maybe her outfit wasn't up to his standards.

I am sure others will like it also but Beast Boy will like it mostly.' Echoed in her head. Was Starfire right? No, I highly doubt that she was.' But all Raven could do is hope for the best.

All of a sudden, a knock came upon her door.

"Raven, may I come in to help you with your hair or perhaps, make your up?" (A/N: make-up)

It was Starfire, who else would it be? Obviously, not who she wished it would be.

Raven opened the door and Starfire ran in carrying a bunch of stuff. Starfire had decided that Raven should do her hair. She combed it all back and tied it in a ponytail and then she twirled it up and made a messy bun. When Raven wasn't looking she managed to add purple and silver glitter to her hair. Raven couldn't do anything about it anymore so she left it. As for makeup, Raven pushed out the door before she applied any of that stuff. Fifteen minutes before the party they all meet in the living room to look at their outfits. Robin practically drooled over how pretty Starfire looked. Beast Boy kept looking at Raven but tried not to look too much because he thought Raven would kill him. While in fact, Raven was also trying to steal some glances. All in All, mushy love spread through the room until Cyborg cut the mushiness.

"If your going to drool looking at each others, then do it when its dark and no one can you see you."

They looked at him with angry faces expect Raven who walked downstairs to get into the car so that they wouldn't think that she liked Beast Boy. They got into the car and drove away to party the night away!

* * *

**Once again, R/R! Thank you for reviewing! **

**ErikaHpCa - ur really pathetic.. my friend dont review.. ur just doin that cuz im ur friend...**

**She has a great story also... Hostage!**

**Miss Moon**

**Rochelle**

**Purplerave**

**Sammy101**

**ThessalyD**

**theskywillfall**

**The Last Crusader - i REALLY HATE TERRA!!!!!**

**nevermore-raven**

**theflamehat**

**10920 - SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT!**

**well that about covers it.... IM me at !!!!!!! please i dont talk to anyone who reads fanfiction... besides you, Erika! Also for like previews and stuff check out... !!!!! until next time! KB25**


	3. Chapter 3 The Dance

**_Hello everyone!!! This chapter does contain a song... there will be future chapters with songs..._**

**_Just to let everyone know.... I DON'T OWN THE SONG AND FOR THAT MATTER I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS EITHER..._**

**_Everyone who reads this story is very lucky because since I am starting school very soon and I won't be able to write chapters to both of the stories that I write... so I've decided to write this one... During the week I'll write this one and during the weekends and vacations I'll write my Harry Potter one._**

**_If you like this story then you will most likely like these stories also....._**

**_Hostage by ErikaHpCa_**

**_Crush by DarkDreams908_**

**_DarkDreams908's newest story... HSCBP High School Causes BIG Problems_**

**_BOLD = SONG LYRICS_**

**_Okay, now that I'm done with that... let's get on with the story...._**

* * *

Feeling the Realization

Chapter 3 – The Dance

* * *

They drove around trying to find which place it was. Speedy had said that they would have to pay attention when trying to get there because it was very small and un-noticeable. When they found they place, they looked around and it was the brightest thing on the street. They entered the place and they decided that the guys would get a separate table from the girls. The waitress brought the guys to one and led the girls to the table right next to it.

"What would you like to drink?" said the waitress.

Raven looked at the menu and noticed that herbal tea wasn't a choice but she also wasn't in the mood of drinking it either. "Coke."

Starfire ordered the same. Cyborg suggested that everyone should get up and dance. Beast Boy said, "I'll go head later, I'm not in the mood yet."

You can guess who also didn't want to dance. Raven was fairly surprised that Beast Boy didn't want to dance. Then a very familar yet old song started to play. A Love Song.

**Late at night, when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that, somewhere, you are  
Thinking of me, too **

Starfire and Robin went up to Beast Boy to ask him something and shook his head. Then Starfire started begging him. He said something like I think about it. Raven was watching everything that was happening and wondering what they were being so inquisitive about.

**'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me **

They left and Beast Boy just sat there thinking. It was like Starfire had asked him a question of life or death. The waitress came up to the tables and dropped off the drinks. Raven took a sip of her drink, looked through the corner of her eye, and noticed the Beast Boy was looking at her and once again shook his head.

**Wonder if you ever see me, and I  
Wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside?  
Would you even care? **

Raven was now getting annoyed and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Apparently, Beast Boy didn't hear her question so she got up and went to his table. He was a bit startled that she was the one to come to _his_ table.

"Didn't you hear me? Is there something wrong?" she questioned again.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't hear you and no, nothing's wrong."

"Alright, I'll leave you alone then!"

(A/N: The song ended already... not really but I just want it to be with the rest of the words... the actions are much to long to be happening in mere seconds.)

**I just wanna hold you close; but, so far  
All I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I love you  
Yes, I do **

"No, wait- I mean- you can stay... if you want."

"Fine, but I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back!"

**I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me **

He watched her walk away and Starfire came back to ask Beast Boy again. He said something about the bathroom and Starfire mentioned about coming back later.

**Ah, ah  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
I can't stop dreaming  
I can't stop dreaming of you **

Raven came was walking back from the bathroom where she saw Starfire questioning Beast Boy _again_. Raven said to Beast Boy, "What was that all about?"

**Late at night, when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe that you came up to me  
And said, "I love you."  
I love you, too **

"What- oh, that! Nothing!" They just listened to the music that was playing and didn't say anything for a while.

**Now, I'm dreaming with you tonight  
'Til tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly **

It was all quiet until Starfire came back and said she wanted to talk to Beast Boy... again. How annoying could she get? As many times as Raven asked, Beast Boy refused to tell her what they kept talking about.

**Dreaming with you tonight  
(With you tonight)  
'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
(Rather be)  
Than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly  
(I'll be dreaming) **

As the night progressed, the titans grew tired, well with the expectation of Beast Boy and Raven who just sat down the entire night, sipping on their sodas.

**Dreaming  
(Of you tonight)  
Endlessly  
(And I'll be holding you tight tonight)  
Dreaming  
(Dreaming)  
Endlessly  
(With you tonight) **

"Are you guys ready to go home?" Robin asked.

Everyone looked very tired and bored. You tell me who was tired and who was bored.

**Endlessly  
Endlessly  
Dreaming**

They left money on the table and drove off to the tower.

* * *

**_I'll leave the chapter here.... there originally was supposed to be more stuff to happen in this chapter. I'll probably post the next chapter tomorrow since this originally wasn't going to end here._**

**_Thanks to all my reviewers... I'm tired of naming all of them but you know who you are...._**

**_I get really bored online... so if you want IM me at cristola25 _**

**_Press this button the left hand corner on your screen and no... I'm not talking about the start bottom.... the Go one and submit a review... please and thank you!!!! Bye Byez!_**


	4. Chapter 4 After the Pointless Party

**Hey guys... me again!!!! Sorry I didn't update sooner.... but.... I mean only three people reviewed.... purplemusicgoddess and ErikaHpCa.... both from Jersey.... and ****10920.**

**This might be a short chapter.... I'm sorry but all that happens here was supposed to happen in the last chapter.... but I felt bad for not updating sooner that I just posted it... incomplete...**

**Erika didn't know what song I used in the last chapter... Selena.... Dreams... Every time I hear that song it makes me want to cry... I loved that song...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans... and If I did.... no one would like the show because.... I would make it bad.... I suck at stuff like that... besides... I can't draw even is my life depended on it....**

If you like this story then you will most likely like these stories also.....

Hostage by ErikaHpCa

Any Story by DarkDreams908

Now on with the show...

* * *

Feeling the Realization

Chapter 4 - After the Pointless Dance

* * *

"It's great to be home!" Starfire said upon entering their home.

They had all just come back from the dance.... and they were all tired and ready to go to sleep.

Raven immediately went to her room to rest a little before heading back to the kitchen to drink some herbal tea.

Beast Boy went to his room to lay down and watch some TV... he wasn't in the mood to go into the living room.

Raven walked out of the room and into the kitchen. She opened the cabinets and took out a package of herbal tea. She heated up the water and dipped the package into the warm water. Raven watched the package dance around the cup and it twirled round and round. She was taking sips at a time and decided to get a book and read in the living room while drinking tea.

She heard someone walked down the hall. It was Robin.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Robin questioned.

"In a little while." She responded.

"Oh, before I forget, Beast Boy said that he would have danced with you if Starfire hadn't asked him so many times."

"Okay."

Raven took a while to catch on to Robin's words. Then yelled, "She did WHAT?"

"I- I never- what?"

Raven stormed off not even bothering to argue with Robin. She stood in front of a door that had the word.... Starfire... upon it and knocked.

"Come in!" A cheery voice from inside spoke.

Raven opened the door, went inside, and shut the door.

"Hello friend, Raven. What seems to trouble you?"

"You aren't going to sweet talk your way out of this. So listen up. WHY DID YOU ASK BEAST BOY TO DANCE WITH ME?"

"Oh, you wish to speak about that? I just wanted to help."

"This conversation is going nowhere. It's pointless. Goodnight Starfire!"

"Pleasant Slorvacs!" (Author's Note: I'm not exactly sure how she says goodnight... she said it in Betrayal... I'm not sure I worded it right).

Raven walked out of the room.

She went to her room to meditate but something was blocking her mind.

'Why had Starfire wanted Beast Boy and I to dance? Does he like me? Did they think I like Beast Boy?'

Questions bunched up in her mind. She decided to go back to the living room to try and clear her mind. She sat down and began reading but once again the thought reentered her mind, plaguing her with these so-called horrible thoughts. (A/N: Although thinking about BB doesn't bother my mind)

'Can I _even feel _love? I'm not even sure what love is. Would saying it take an effect on me?'

She sat thinking... maybe she would try to say it. She was scared that something might happen.

"I..."

"I love..."

"I love him"

"I love Beast Boy."

Her light bulb exploded. At least nothing more drastic had happened.

"Why does this happen? What if I said 'I love Robin or Cyborg?' You see nothing explodes. Only when I say it about Beast Boy. Is this a sign?"

"But... I can't love... I can't express so much emotion... especially the powerful feeling of love.'

Maybe the meditating was working out better than expected that just a mere light bulb explodes when she said she loved someone.

"Do I even want him to like me? Why does anyone think we like each other? Is it because we argue a lot?

'I'm too tired to think straight anymore.'

And with that thought in mind, she drifted away to dreamland.

* * *

**Chapter Four Complete! Pretty short huh?? I had this chapter done a long time ago.... sorry to keep you guys waiting... Erika and Gema had kinda read this already... it was in my notebook.... but I hadn't had to time to type it.... but I've already started writing the next chapter... It's the chapter I've waited for a long time... Spellbound was soooo great.... RAVEN HUGS HIM!!!!! HOW CUTE.... THAT WAS A SAD EPISODE.... MALCHOIR OR WHATEVER THE HELL HIS NAME IS SPELLED MADE RAVEN CRY... I'M SO GLAD BEAST BOY CHEERED HER UP.... I LOVED THAT EPISODE... okay okay... it must be annoying in capitals... Thanx to all my reviewers... I'm not sure if I mentioned that ready... but I love you all... This story really sucks....**

**WHAT KIND OF REVIEW IS THIS?**

**HOW DO YOU MANAGE TO MAKE YOUR STORY SO ANNOYING???**

**Can you explain that... it doesn't bother me that its like a flame... or w.e but can you explain what it means.... how do I make it so annoying... I'll try to fix it... I guess... Well I talk too much.... so if you want to hear me babble more... IM me.... Cristola25... and review while you hear on this page.... please and thank you... Bye Byez!**


	5. Last Chance For Redemption

Thanx to the following reviewers: ErikaHpCa, KakarotX, warprince200, Pheonixbeauty10920, Mich aka Starfire, and dancingirl3.

Pheonixbeauty10920 – You can IM me whenever… I don't mind… I don't do much online anyways... and that goes for anyone else that wants to talk to me online… ( I was reading your profile and I LOVE FOSTER'S!)

Hello good old friends! Long time… omg… I can't believe I actually finished a chapter and it's kind of because of school but I could manage even with school. But I like to rest when I get home. But I've been mostly writing during school. With listening to my iPod… I'm sneaky. Hehe. You should read stories by ErikaHpCa, MillicentRaven, and JenHpTT. Blah, Blah, Blah. I'm done. (I was going to use a song but by half way through the chapter I decided to cut it.

* * *

Chapter 5: Last Chance For Redemption

The day was almost over. The Titans had another of those normal days. Dr. Light robbed a bank. They had just come back from fighting and they are tired and go to their rooms.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg fell asleep while Beast Boy and Raven were contemplating with their emotions. Beast Boy was thinking that maybe he should have asked Raven to dance anyway. He sighed at the very thought.

Meanwhile, Raven's wondering why she had denied the thought that she liked him, 'Maybe they would have ridiculed me and I'd have to watch him suffer.'

She sat for a while and stared blankly at the wall. She could have screamed but didn't want to wake her friends in the neighboring rooms. She wasn't even sure if she could love someone.

'What is love? Can I even feel it?' Maybe she could, maybe she couldn't, she'd just have to wait to actually realized that she was basically already in love.

'I can't even say it without exploding something.'

* * *

Beast Boy said, " Maybe I should ask Starfire what I should do, I mean her being a girl and all"

He stopped to think. "I should buy her something. Candy or flowers?" An idea clicked in his head.

"I'll order it tomorrow morning!" And fell asleep excited of his brilliant plan.

* * *

Raven thought, ' If I feel emotion too much, I'll end up hurting someone and I can't do that to Beast Boy especially."

She fell asleep ready with her plan.

* * *

The silhouette of a figure walked in the streets as she looked up at the sun rising behind a large 'T' in the misty fog. It was in the early hours of the morning and she wore dark clothes, a black long sleeve shirt and a dark purple blue skirt, and a long black over coat with a hood to conceal her identity.

* * *

Robin walked in to the kitchen when he saw that Cyborg was already sitting eating breakfast. Starfire and Beast Boy had not yet come to the table. Starfire was walking down the hall and passed by Beast Boy's room when she was pulled into his room.

" Star! I need your help and you're the only one I could trust the most since you are in a similar situation."

"Yes friend! How am I able to assist you?"

"See there's this girl who I didn't know I liked and at dance her friends asked me to dance with her. I never asked her and now I think I like her. Should I buy her something?"

" I think you should buy her something although Raven will be very disappointed."

Beast Boy slapped his forehead.

" What should I write in the note? I don't want to tell her I like her but what if she doesn't like me back?"

"Perhaps telling her in person that would like her would be best or at leapt mention on the note something so she can think about it."

"Thank you for the advice Star, it really helped but before you give advice next time make sure you take your own. And by that I mean tell Robin."

She blushed at the mention of Robin's name and nodded. Beast Boy exited as Starfire tagged along and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Robin and Cyborg stared at them with puzzled looks.

"Where's Raven? Wasn't she with you guys?" Robin questioned.

"No… best to leave her along and wait to be reunited with our friend." Starfire answered sweetly.

"Sounds great. " Beast Boy said and ran to his room.

Cyborg said, " I guess he's on Raven's bad side this morning." They all shrugged and went to watch TV.

* * *

Meanwhile in BB's room…

"Umm… yea! Can it be delivered in the next half hour? Alright, see you then!" Beast Boy said talking to the phone. He clicked it off.

He laid down to think while he waited for the arrival of black and red roses. He also had added the note that he wanted to talk to her and if she was okay with it, to meet him after dinner around 8 on the roof. Before he knew it, the doorbell ran and he ran to answer the door so the others wouldn't see it. He grabbed the flowers and started to run to Raven's room when he bumped into Starfire causing him to drop the batch of roses of the floor.

" I have come to bring you bad news." She said solemnly and handed him and note and began to read it out loud.

* * *

FINALLY I'm done with the chapter… thank you … okay now reviews… because I haven't posted in a long time and I miss getting them… so please review and tell me what you thought… it sucked right… besides that was a really bad attempt of a cliffy…. Until next time…. HpRaven89

this story is stupid.. i can never manage to write a long chapter... this was supposed to be a long chapter... I can't write for my life... this sucks...


	6. Pressure By Paramore

OMG! Can you believe it? Guess who just updated… Hello everyone! Sorry about not updating… long time.. since Feb. 17 but at least I update more often for here than my Harry Potter one… the 6th book threw off my idea. Damn it! That one hasn't been updated since Sept. 7, 2004… that's soo crazy.. Anyways.. lets get on with the usual…

From now on, my chapter titles will be song titles of songs... I'm really into…The song I'm currently in love with.. I have no idea who sings it or what the song is called… weird huh? It was an anime music video of Fruits Basket… and I love it… hehe! Therefore, I have to pick another of my latest obsessions and if some happens to know the song… please tell me… It will make me happy!

Thanks to the following reviewers of the last time I updated…:

ThisIsTheStoryOfAGirl - name from absolutely by nine days?

ILuVxSeSsHyx4eVa – InuYasha! Miroku and Sango Shipper here!

dancingirl3 – ooo… I like dancing… I take dance class…

AnimeDutchess – Yay! Anime Rocks!

furiousflame190113 – I love fire…

ErikaHpCa – ehhh… lmao (Bankai!)

LadyOfRandomnessThe1st – Randomness Rocks!

warprince2000 – thanks for the review!

MillicentRaven Milli! Long time no talk!

And Just to remind everyone… thatyou can join my BB/Raven forum – Emotionless Love - It's on my user infoas myhomepage...

* * *

Chapter 6 – Pressure by Paramore 

Dear Titans,  
I've done a lot of thinking, more than you know. Something has come up and there is nothing you can do to help me. It's something I have to take care of myself. So I am running away. If I stay, I know I might end up hurting someone and I don't want that to happen. So please for your sake, as well as mine, don't come looking for me. I'm sure that this 'something' won't go away for quite sometime. When this era of 'quite sometime', is over with, I doubt I will return to the Titans. I might be taking this thing too far, but knowing me and my powers, everything could end in chaos. This may not make much sense now. But if and when the time is right, I will gladly explain everything to all of you.

From,

Raven

P.S. Not: In the Back of the Oldest aRticle."What, where did you find this Star?" exclaimed Beast Boy, staring at the note.

"I found it this morning, everyone else has already seen the note." said Starfire, with worried look upon her face.

"What does this P.S. mean? I don't understand why she would do she do something like this? he said, throwing the note into Starfire's hands. He walked into walked into Raven's room, placing the newly bought roses on her bed and began walking toward his own room.

* * *

"Our friend, Beast Boy was not very happy with Raven's departing." Starfire said walking back into the kitchen. She looked around the room and only saw Cyborg playing with the Game Station. 

"Um...Cyborg, where did Robin go?"

"No idea, probably in his room, He said something about that it made sense and ran off. But you know when Robin figures something out; he won't leave his room until he's positively sure." Cyborg informed her.  
"Yes, that is very true. I shall go and try to help Beast Boy out." said Starfire al little disappointed but happy to help her friend.

* * *

She walked to Beast Boy's room and before she knocked on the door, she thought of what she could say. Should she talk about Robin because mentioning Raven might make him feel worse than what he's feeling already? But speaking of Robin would make Beast Boy think she's only thinking of herself, she finally knocked on the door. 

"Umm… Beast Boy…umm…hello?" said Starfire in a nervous way.

"What do you want Starfire?" he said more rudely than he had expected.

"Umm… I'm sorry! I will leave you along." He opened the door.

"Sorry, Star. I'm just in a bad mood."

"It is alright. Would you like to talk about it?"

"Ehh…I'm not really in the mood to talk about it. Was there something else you wanted to talk about?"

"Actually there was…"

"Which was?"

"Umm… eh… about…"

"Robin?" he finished her sentence.

"Yes…" she said, slightly blushing.

"Well, it's obvious you like him, and I wouldn't be surprised if he liked you back, but you can never be sure."

"But how do I know if he does or does not like me?"

"You can always mention it to him or do the unexpected."

"Huh? The Unexpected?"

"As in make him 'Expect the Unexpected'."

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"Come on, Star! Just kiss him! You know how Robin is, he can be really smart but when it comes to your situation with him, he'll be too stupid and thick-headed to understand." He said with a cute grin on his face.

"But I can't just walk up to him and do that!"

"Yes, you can! I'm not sure if it's something you'd really do, but you still should!"

"How come you've never done that with Raven?" she questioned anxiously.

He blushed. "Well, you know Raven. She's not one you can kiss just like that and live to tell the tale or expected not to be ignored for weeks, maybe even months."

"Very good point. So will you go to look for her?"

"I would but I'm going to give her some time for herself. Then maybe I'll go look for her."

"It seems like you have it all planned out, Beast Boy. Now I will depart and leave you to think."

"Thank you, Starfire. I'm sorry I can't help you all that much." He said.

"Please, an apology is not necessary." She said while walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

* * *

"This place is a mess!" Raven exclaimed as she walked around the house she had once lived in. 

"I haven't been here in a while."

:Flashback:

Raven had been walking around Jump City and had saved two cars from crashing, when a boy around her age, with black hair, had asked her if she wanted to join a superhero team with a group of other teens.

"I'm not much of a team person; I can't interact well with people." Raven had finally spoken.

"That may be true but you should give it a try and see how everything works out." He said trying to convince her.

Raven gave it a try and went to the meeting. There were 3 other teenagers beside her and the black haired boy named Robin. One was a pretty girl with red hair and green eyes named Starfire. Another was boy which was half robot named Cyborg. The last boy had green skin and hair named Beast Boy. Raven thought that this superhero team wouldn't work out at all because they were too different. But soon, every meeting they had, seemed to be more fun every time.

They had decided to walk each other home to get to know each other a little more. They departed from Robin's place and passed Cyborg's house first, then Starfire's and only Raven and Beast Boy remained. Raven's house was before Beast Boy's. He dropped her off.

On the morning of the next meeting, there was a knocking on Raven's door.

"Weird to have visitors…" Raven wondered.

She opened the door and saw that it was none other than her fellow, green teammate, Beast Boy.

"Um… hello?" She questioned.

"Hi! Just thought we could go to the meeting together." He said with a grin on his face. Raven knew she couldn't say no so she ended up going to the meeting with Beast Boy, and that day they tested out their strengths and powers. From then on, they decided they should be an official team and they now lived in a T on an island in the middle of the city.

:Flashback End:

"That was when everything was so normal, we thought everything would be alright with all of us, until the last time I came here…

:Another Flashback:

Everything had been her fault.

Terra.

She caused everyone so much pain, even Raven. She was so great, everyone thought. She thought Beast Boy had given her precious secret away and she ran. Raven knew she couldn't be trusted after being away so long. But the more she stayed with the titans, the more they fell for her act of innocence and she betrayed them. She worked for Slade. They all were hurt but the one who was hurt the most was Beast Boy. Raven couldn't help but feel so sorry for him because he had truly liked her a lot, or possibly even have loved her. But before she was turned into a stone by the volcano, it seemed that she had kind of redeemed herself. In the end, Raven felt sorry for her. Beast Boy was feeling really down. Raven knew that he would want to spend sometime alone, and am idea came to her head. He spent his time either his room during the day or in Terra's room after dinner and at night. He was already in Terra's room around 4:00 in the afternoon, which meant he didn't want any dinner.

Raven knocked upon the door and waited for a response.

Silence.

She knocked once again and still no answer.

Raven opened the door and saw Beast Boy lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. (A/N: I'm sorry if I just caused someone a nosebleed for have picturing this…XD) She walked toward him and laid down next to him, normally she wouldn't go this sort of thing but she had grown quite fond of him.

"So?" she said.

He didn't say anything.

"Look… I know this must be really hard for you and you want to spend time alone."

He finally spoke and said nonchalantly, "Yea…"

She grabbed him arm and pulled him toward the door and said, "Come with me. I'll take you somewhere."

As they walked, Beast Boy said, "This seems familiar. Have I've been here before?"

"Actually, we have a while back." Raven replied.

"Isn't this your old house?" Beast boy questioned. "Doesn't anybody live here by now?"

"This is my old house; no one lives here because I still come here sometimes when I need to be more alone than at the tower."

"So when was the last time you came here?" He asked with a look of interest on his face.

"Around the time Terra came."

"Affirmative." He said, trying to lighten the mood. (A/N: I felt like writing affirmative so bad... XD… Sousuke from FMP... Anyone?)

"Nice try…" she said.

"So, why did you bring me here?" he said, breaking the silence.

"Well, last night I went to buy some groceries for this house."

"What for?"

"So that you could stay here if you wanted, spend the night, have dinner, or what ever else without anyone bothering you."

"Really? Well, thank you."

"How about you stay here tonight?"

"Alright, well I need to get some stuff from the tower, so let's so back together."

They went back to the tower and before Beast Boy left again, he knocked on Raven's door. "Hey Raven, I'm going to go now."

She opened the door and said, "Alright, if the titans ask, I'll cover for you, you should tell me every time you are going to be there so I have time to think of a good excuse for you."

"That sounds good. Bye!"

:Another Flashback End:

Raven hadn't even noticed but thinking of some memories had cleaned up the house a little bit.

She never expected that after all the Terra incident, that the next time she has visited her old house, she would have fallen so badly for Beast Boy.

She sat down to think of what she could do in her spare time. She looked around and saw a phonebook and she opened to a random letter, which happened to be G. She came upon Garfield High School. (A/N: wow… I'm so creative. Erika will think I'm so corny for not thinking of a better school name. But the rest of you will think of this as a pun but it's not supposed to be. Garfield My HS name and/or Beast Boy's real name.)

Raven thought, "Hmm… a high school, I doubt they would look for me there and I'll find a part-time job after school. " I'll call the school tomorrow and say my parents speak an unearthly language and I'm 16, so I'll most likely be a junior in High School. I'll have to call tomorrow and it's December so I haven't missed too much school work. "

It was 6 o'clock and dinner was fast approaching and Raven was watching TV when she heard a knocking on the door. Who could it be?

* * *

Hey! Seems I'm getting better at cliffys… this is fun! Omg.. My last chapter was horrible… I apologize... it was 2 pages long in word… and this one is 7! I'm soo happy! I'm in such a writing fanfiction mood! Yay! I'll update sooner now… except like in June and July…I won't be able to updated. 

So who's at the door?

Was this chapter too confusing at some parts?

Did Starfire seem Out of Character?

I want to know what you people think about my questions and my story! So reviews!

Forgive me with spelling mistakes! MUST GO NOW! MY MOM IS GONNA KILL ME!

Song: Pressure by Paramore… I love this song!


End file.
